This invention relates to a roaster, particularly to a roaster having a grill pan placed on a top end of the roaster, an oil-gathering pan disposed in a lower portion of the roaster and a guide tube located below the grill pan. With the guiding of the guide tube, excess oil coming from an article to be grilled firstly is accommodated in the grill pan and then is accumulated in the oil-gathering pan, which makes the grill pan and the roaster easy to clean. Moreover, the roasting in the roaster and the grilling on the grill pan at the same time is capable of fully using the inner and outer spaces of the roaster for saving electricity and achieving the multi-function of roasting and grilling in one roaster.
A known conventional roaster oven 1 as shown in FIG. 1, includes a cooking tray 10 and electric heating tubes 11 arranged in the interior of the roaster oven 1. Under the heating of the electric heating tubes 11, food to be broiled is heated on the cooking tray 10. However, excess oil coming from the food and the sauce spread on the surface of the food are dropped and remained in the cooking tray 10 and become scorched under further broiling, which is sure to have great influence on the broiling quality of the food and make the cooking tray 10 difficult to be cleaned. Moreover, a further disadvantage of the conventional roaster oven 1 is that only the inner space, not including the outer space, can be utilized for broiling, which is unable to save electricity.